


Lips

by devastatron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Golden Age, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatron/pseuds/devastatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden Age (pre-war) of Transformers: Prime. Megatronus could never quite focus while Orion Pax spoke, and he had his reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in the Golden Age (pre-war) of Transformers: Prime. Megatronus/Orion Pax. A drabble that became a short fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Rated: Teen (+). (Fluff/Explicit Sticky)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

"Megatronus?" Orion softly asked, thoroughly attempting to not sound as annoyed as he truly was.

His flat blue optics abandoned the data pad he held in his lap to stare at the gladiator seated besides him. The larger mech was obviously not listening to a _word_ Orion Pax had been saying. The clerk tolerated it for as long as he could.

Megatronus might as well have been recharging. Now? Now the gladiator was just coming off as plain rude. He wasn't even trying to make it seem as if he were reading or listening. He was just staring off into nothing. And what had caused an intense discomfort was the acknowledgment that the gladiator was almost permanently transfixed upon Orion.

At the sharp monotone of Orion's vocals, Megatronus's attention finally came back to life. Those deeply shaded optics brightened momentarily as he looked up from Orion's mouth.

"Megatronus, are you even listening to me?" the clerk tried again, his azure optics gazing into the gladiator's own.

The gladiator's helm looked down quickly, snapping a cable or two in his neck, but he ignored the minor pain. His pedes shifted uncomfortably underneath the desk as he blinked, looking back up at the archivist again. Megatronus's straight white denta plating weakly appeared in a warm grin to give Orion Pax closure. His optics fell elsewhere, in this case, down to the data pad he was supposed to be following along to as Orion educated him. It was not strange when Megatronus's thoughts would turn to other things as the archivist spoke. This did seem to happen more than occasionally. 

A handful of long kliks passed before the gladiator realized that he had an impatient clerk staring at him.

And so he absently replied, "Yes of course, Orion Pax."

Of course that was a lie.

How could Megatronus focus with the clerk's ravishing lip components chatting away about the Council, his work at the Iacon Hall of Records, and nearly everything he knew of each?

Though Megatronus hadn't achieved the highest of honours when it came down to the 13, Orion offered a plethora of knowledge which no other Iaconian would provide, nor any other Kaonite hardly even knew. What instead had Megatronus ever so preoccupied were those lip components. The way those lips adjusted so perfectly and swiftly transformed into that naïve and innocent smile. That smile could only cause Megatronus's gears to grind uncomfortably with arousal. Orion Pax was a stunning mech from heel strut to the very last optic fiber. Everything about the sly, quaint clerk only drew Megatronus closer. Usually if Megatronus had even the slightest interest in a 'bots frame, he would not hesitate to claim them as he pleased. Such a method heavily differed with Orion Pax. The gladiator felt as if he needed to properly court the Iacon spawned archivist.

Gentle yet irate vocals interrupted Megatronus's pondering.

"Fine. Where did I leave off from?" Orion questioned. Partly to himself, partly to Megatronus.

Megatronus's attention rose back to the clerk at last and he stared at the sweet, metallic pair of lips as they parted in mid thought before continuing the previously stated.

"Ah, as I said before, the Iacon Hall of Records holds a fine diversity of subjects among Cybertron-" Orion Pax's vocals seemed to slow as Megatronus began admiring his voice.

Trying his best to not make it completely obvious, the gladiator averted his gaze occasionally. He guessed that he had failed to do that in the first place. He couldn't seem to help himself, though. He felt so weak and yet so strong in the presence of Orion Pax.

Suddenly, an erotic thought crossed Megatronus's CPU. Of all the things possible that he could do with those angelic lips and all of the things that Orion Pax would possibly consider doing. Each forbidden idea flooded the inner workings of Megatronus's mind. He felt his abdominal and lower region armour clench tightly by the imagery playing off in his head as Orion continued to speak in that angelic baritone. His spark flared and sent a dangerous rush of liquidated desire through his systems, plaguing and teasing his processors. The silver mech's protoform hissed by the thoughts swarming in his CPU.

The gladiator knew it was wrong. Orion Pax was considered a brother, nothing more. 

 _Primus_ , those lip components would not seize movement.

That perfectly designed pair of sensitive and quite enthralling lip components. It bothered Megatronus. Teased him, even. Perhaps Megatronus could get the two of them off topic.

 _How_?

Orion is heavily indulged in his work. This was no date.

 _Offer a refueling session_?

Megatronus lit up and paused in mid-thought as he considered. He looked up to Orion's optics only when the archivist would question him of something. The gladiator merely nodded his helm in false agreement before noticing the way Orion's servos moved to gesture the things he spoke of. The small, red servos shaped things and widened to express objects. It was just completely captivating. Megatronus' optics ghosted over the clerk's frame a few times, noticing the details in small doses. Orion Pax at times acknowledged what Megatronus was doing, but the noble mech always chose to ignore it, for the most part, and would continue the slightly one-sided conversation.

Megatronus thought back to offering a fueling session. That concept may actually work. If the younger mech would agree to the such. But even so, the two had met only a few solar cycles back.

Orion had grown somewhat close to Megatronus in that time, seeing the gladiator as something of a mentor. Megatronus hadn't minded the shy company. After awhile, Megatronus could feel Orion distantcing himself, and really hadn't been fond of it despite his own nonchalant behavior.

Orion stopped in mid-word as his optics fell to Megatronus again. The mech had entirely spaced out again. The clerk's shoulder plating slumped as he sighed, his pede tapping on to the metallic floor beneath the desk. Orion had his pedes crossed over each other, his back plating arching forwards to allow easy access to physically demonstrate a few things and speak freely from a series of data pads scattered across the desk in the library.

"What are you staring at?" he finally asked, his vocals reaching a point of accumulated stress and confusion.

Megatronus froze, slowly blinking his way out of a fantasy. He forced a weak smirk upon his own smooth grey lips. It was out of character. The smirk was not confident, nor did it imply that he was anything but guilty.  

"I.. I was not.." he shook his helm and cleared his throat which seemed dry instantly. "It was not my intention to offend you, my friend."

Orion answered with a dismissing hum as he read the gladiator thoroughly. The silver mech looked up with his smooth optical ridges arched to match his attempted smile. That data clerk could see any emotion through optics, especially Megatronus's and especially now. Megatronus had not been used to any one being able to look right into his spark like Orion could. It was not an easy task, yet Orion Pax had possessed that advantage.

"Listen to me," Orion started, vocals uneasy. He looked down to his digits, tapping them on to the dark metallic desk where the data pads didn't cover. "All evening you have stared at me. I have grown rather.. curious, Megatronus," he admit. "Why?" his vocalizers pitch raised in sound at the last question.

The gladiator's intakes hitched and he took a moment to collect is thoughts before trying to gather a response. It was immensely harder with Orion Pax staring at him with those intuitive optics of his. Megatronus felt his tank churning. His optics faltered to the ground, far away from the clerk. He assumed now would be the only efficient time to put the energon offer to the test.

It was not like he can answer Orion's inquire. What would he even tell him?

"Would you like to fuel?" Megatronus asked, changing the topic with a fresh sense of confidence. His broad, unmarked chassis puffed out as his intakes adjusted again.

Orion's optical ridge raised in minor suspicion, but eventually he smiled it off awkwardly. After another klik of thought, Orion Pax scooted closer to Megatronus and warmly laughed, reaching for the gladiator's servo. The clerk's thin digits rested against the cool metal of Megatronus' maroon fusion cannon, attempting comfort, but only giving Megatronus another surge of lust through his protoform. His equipment suddenly throbbed under its housing just from the gentle touch of Orion.

"You need to focus, Megatronus" he said. "This is very important, so I suggest you take advantage".

The gladiator awkwardly nodded his helm and turned to glance at the data pads with an embarrassed sigh of defeat. A pinch of anger settled into his thoughts as he processed the rejection.

"I.. I would not mind refueling with you afterwards, though," Orion finished, looking down from Megatronus and smiling.

He momentarily pretended to be interested in a small crack on the metallic floor of the library, fixing his optics on the area to avoid the gladiator's optics. He couldn't recall another time where he could not cease smiling. The gladiator's lip components at last shifted upwards and a small hint of relief gleamed in his bright blue optics as they looked up to Orion. The corner of his lip component quirked slightly to reveal his denta. Megatronus extended his large servo, taking Orion's digits into his own.

"I give you my sincerest apologies, Orion" he said.

It might be awhile until they could even endeavor on that journey, though Megatronus gave that his regards becuase in this moment, having Orion's smaller digits squirm to take a firm grip of Megatronus' own silver, blocky digits, everything felt right. Everything felt warm with Orion by his side. Megatronus smirked to himself, hidden in his own deep thoughts. Megatronus locked their gazes, the contrasting hues of blue swirling.

"Please," his strong vocals then hummed before he to in a hesitant intake. "Continue, brother".


	2. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Set in the Golden Age (pre-war) of Transformers: Prime. Megatronus/Orion Pax. A drabble that became a short fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Rated: Teen (+). (Fluff/Explicit Sticky)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

It seemed an eternity that the varying shades of their stares swirled in a haze of tension.

At last, the gladiator lowered his soft gaze to read the data pad in his lap, and Orion's aroused optics instantly followed to the mech's pelvic plating. Orion Pax tensed uncomfortably and cleared what seemed to be a heavy lump in the back of his throat. A stunned expression washed over his faceplates as his optics stumbled elsewhere. He began to fidget in his seat, pedes shifting to leave the left pede resting on top of the right underneath the large table.

The gladiator was still holding the servo in his, their digits intertwined. Orion could feel the energon beneath his cheek struts warming up considerably, giving him a flushed azure look. The archivist sighed lightly, unprepared for the touch he longed for. The touch of Megatronus was as he assumed it would be- possessive and somewhere along the lines of unpleasant. Megatronus was massive in comparison to the petite frame of the Iaconian clerk. The mass of his digits alone likely weighed more than twice than those of Orion, thus the touch wasn't too short of uncomfortable. However, it felt so oddly warm to the archivist, and he convinced himself that it was better to keep it there. His optics faltered to the other servo, almost wanting to hold that one too.

But they had work to do.

Megatronus would doubtfully oblige. The two of them were something of _brothers_.

Orion Pax was otherwise accustomed to that. He was more or less satisfied with the gladiator being in his life one way than not having him in it at all.

He supposed, any way.

His processor dwelled upon the topic for a moment longer before reality crept upon the hinge of his neck cables.

"Megatronus," Orion Pax started, his vocals less provocative than before.

The Kaonite spared Orion a sly glance and a gentle " _hmm_ " as he continued analyzing the data pad he held.

"May I have my servo?" the archivist asked, his optics never leaving Megatronus's faceplates. "-I.. I need it."

Hesitation scrambled through Megatronus's processor. He lingered on those gentle digits for a few kliks before releasing them, ever so slowly.

"Sorry," was all Megatronus could seem to muster. A grim line set on his lip components. He felt his frame heating up from an unfamiliar taste of embarrassment that, of course, only Orion Pax could bestow.

As soon as the frown settled upon Megatronus's lips, the archivist shook his blue helm, "No. Wait, no-" his baritone echoed in the Hall, louder than he had intended. "I mean- do not apologize, my friend. Really, it is fine.."

Laughing softly, Orion looked into the gladiator's optics with chaste grin. That awkward, uneasy laugh was enough to pry the gladiator's optics from the data pad. The two shades of blue mixed instantly, and Megatronus simply smirked without saying another word. He continued reading again as if the incident had never occurred, leaving Orion Pax the one staring.

The archivists's crimson shoulder plating shifted down as he thought to himself in the welcomed silence. Orion quickly realized that Megatronus had never actually answered his previous question.

_Why was he staring at him?_

A breem or two passed before Orion found himself completely distraught. After Megatronus's short apology and Orion's uncomfortable dismissal- things had grown dreadfully silent. The clerk had grown restless. Mindlessly he began to tap his silver pede against the floor and the slight noise echoed in the large library. Orion scanned the same data pad over and over, far too distracted to reach for another. Megatronus occasionally looked up from the corner of his optic to see Orion Pax focused elsewhere. He noticed the clerk looked discomposed and stressed- so unlike the gentle and warm features that always seemed to grace those faceplates. Megatronus would avert his gaze to the clerk every once in awhile before their optics finally met.

Now they were both staring at each other.

Megatronus's lips parted, but no words escaped. Orion blinked slowly, the bright azure flush underneath his cheekplates, where the energon veins lay under metal, grew insanely warm. The data clerk wished that his expression remained as solemn as he thought it was, and that the blush would go unnoticed by the other. But most unfortunately, Megatronus had been well aware.

"Are you.. well?" Megatronus smirked slightly, despite his attempts not to.

He lifted the data pad from his lap and placed it on to the table, completely placing his attention to Orion Pax. The screen swiftly faded offline and the darkness seemed to expand across the Hall of Records. The only other source of light was the dim globes which streamed across the deep silver walls. These illuminating globes were particularly meant for the after hour uses of the library. Iacon was known to have a rather strict curfew. The clock must've slipped from Orion Pax during their session.

Orion glanced at the transparent screen of the data pad, somewhat fascinated that such a modest piece of equipment could supply such an ample light that was now lost. Orion kept himself as calm as he could collect. His small frame shifted as his optics stumbled to the ground He struggled to gather a response.

"I am."

Megatronus's smirk only widened. His large armed servo lifted from his thigh. There was a brief klik spared with hesitation before it extended to Orion's chin. A single blunt digit gently curled around the hot, blue metal and lifted Orion Pax's helm up to lock optics. The archivist looked pale as his attention settled on Megatronus's bright blue optics.

"Orion," he vocalized, leaning in that much closer. "You are a _horrible_ liar".

The archivists's optics flared, his back struts adjusting to a straight posture as Megatronus held his chin in his digits. Orion felt his cooling fans hitch again just at the touch.

"It was not my intention to deceit you, my friend," Orion admit.

He felt the same intense feeling grinding his gears with Megatronus's grasp on his chin as he did when the gladiator held his servo earlier.

Megatronus evaluated the clerk, laughing softly as he felt himself lean in that much closer to Orion Pax. The clerk's optics faltered to the metallic floor, desperately trying to avoid Megatronus's relentless stare. His thin digits stroked his own servo that rest on his lap. The warm azure blush that brightened Orion's faceplates still remained.

"Then tell me, clerk," Megatronus scoffed, a dangerous smirk edging on his lips. "What were your intentions?"

The archivists' optical ridges raised slightly upwards at the question. His gaze finally met Megatronus's. A grim line settled on those lips before he collected himself.

Orion frowned, "I am rather.. perturbed by your capricious behavior as of late. It seems as though you have been quite inattentive. You have merely been staring at me, and it is very unlike you. I only ask of you.. do tell me, why?"

The silver gladiator could feel his vocalizer suddenly grow mute. Megatronus looked down to Orion Pax's slightly parted lip components and hesitated to make a move. The clerk's gleaming denta shined within his small mouth as he took in a deep intake. His crossed pedes separated to reveal his deep blue pelvis array, and the way the dim white lights upon the Library walls illuminated the lustrous finish of those glossy metallic thighs introduced a rush of arousal through the gladiator.

 _Primus_.

Megatronus never could fathom how such a simple frame could cause his own to heat so considerably. The gladiator's large servos seemed like they were numbing and his chassis suddenly felt _very_ heavy.

Orion's soft, concerned stare transformed into a something of a glare overwhelmed with confusion.

"...Megatronus?"

At the echo of his own name, the gladiator slowly leaned into the clerk, sparing mere inches between their helms. The servo that had previously been holding Orion's chin moved to cup the side of his blue helm, digits grazing gently against the short audial fin. Megatronus caught a small glimpse of Orion's expression before completely closing the gap between them, at last pressing his lips to Orion's. The metals scraped lightly against each other and Orion Pax gasped. Megatronus stayed like that for another klik, anticipating for Orion to confirm the kiss by returning it. And soon enough, Megatronus was granted with Orion's thin lip components as they shifted, widening and closing back on to Megatronus's eagerly.

The clerk finally leaned into the kiss, his stationary servo lifted from his lap and moved to ghost over Megatronus's large chassis, right beneath his massive shoulder armour. It hovered over the heating metal as if it were waiting for permission. Megatronus tightened his hold on Orion's helm and kissed him again slowly, causing Orion to shudder. That was permission enough for Orion to let his servo fall on to the gladiator's chassis, his digits gripping the gap under the heavily armoured shoulder. Megatronus instinctively kissed harder when Orion did that, allowing his lip components to overlap the archivists's own.

There was a sound of scraping metal and heavy, lustful ventilating that softly emanated from the pair. The clerk held in a deep moan that he struggled to keep stifled in his vocalizer. It didn't help when he felt Megatronus's hungry glossa emerge and slither against his own. Orion felt his lower plating tighten and throb as he released the moan.

His vocals vibrated into Megatronus' mouth, causing electricity to flicker between their glossas. There was a mixture of pain and pleasure as Megatronus pulled back with a groan, trying to catch his breath. His intakes were heavy as he stared at Orion in shock.

The clerk pulled his servo away from Megatronus' frame and he apologized quickly. Embarrassment flushed his faceplates yet again and he looked down to their pedes, realizing that they were now touching.

Megatronus softly smirked as he watched the clerk with impassioned azure optics. The gladiator's servo cautiously slid down from Orion's soft helm to hold his small, lightly armoured shoulder. Orion looked back up to see Megatronus smiling at him.

His vocals seemed something of a deep sensual whir, " _That_ , Orion Pax, is why I was staring at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a late update but keep in mind that I'm rewriting this entire story. Thank you for the patience. There will be more soon I hope!

**Author's Note:**

> Original written date: January 30 2013 (old as hell I apologize for how outdated this junk is). It begun as a drabble on my DA account and then evolved. I finally decided to post it here along with the other chapters which I may (not) revise. I'd love to hear any feedback!


End file.
